


late nights, early mornings

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 7k words of nothing when will your faves, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, passing mentions of kihyun and jooheon, v. self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: (not so) suddenly separated over nine thousand kilometers, hyungwon and hyunwoo love each other through blurry video calls and quick messages and make it work.





	late nights, early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i know no one reads the supreme ship but i hope the 10 people who do enjoy this dumb, fluff thing :x  
> and don't mind the pacing or anything weird. i'll proofread...one day :x

**_may_**  ❦  ** _week one_**

They don’t cry outside in the hallways leading to the security gates. Mainly because it’s four in the morning and Hyungwon’s eyes are so dry from lack of sleep, it’s uncomfortable to blink. Hyunwoo opens his arms and Hyungwon falls into them, rests his cheek on his collarbone despite how that makes his neck ache, and curls his fingers in Hyunwoo’s sweater that’ll probably be a little too warm for the weather there.

In California.

In the country where people would probably carry bazookas and drive tanks without a second thought if they could. (He tries not to think of that now, when they’re already at the airport and Hyungwon isn’t above faking a fatal illness to get another few hours together.)

They didn’t cry in the days leading up to this moment, the reality that they would soon be forced to opposite ends of the earth not sinking in until they were loading Hyunwoo’s suitcases into the back of the taxi outside of their nearby hotel. Life had mostly continued on as usual after Hyunwoo first told him of the news a few months before. Hyunwoo still complained about the guy who always aired out his rancid feet in the cubicle beside his as he let Hyungwon work out the kinks in his shoulders. Hyungwon still burned the coffee every morning. The closet steadily became less full as Hyunwoo packed but Hyungwon was great at pretending they just hadn’t done laundry in a while.

It was easy to forget.

Hyunwoo squeezes him tight — to the point Hyungwon thinks he’s going to snap and he’s going to miss this, miss Hyunwoo, so much. If he could cry, he’d never stop.

“It’s only for a few months,” Hyunwoo mumbles, rubbing his back. He presses a kiss Hyungwon barely feels close to the crown of his head.

Hyungwon hums. He memorizes how Hyunwoo’s broad chest lines up with his own, memorizes the weight of his arms wrapped around his waist, memorizes the scent of the bar soap he uses that Hyungwon hates but doesn’t want to forget even if it’ll still be sitting in the bathroom at home.

They stay wrapped in each other for minutes, enjoying the relative emptiness of the airport. Hardly anyone is around to see their heartfelt goodbye and it’s just like those scenes in the movies. Hyungwon then learns that the movies are sweet to watch but bitter to experience.

“Call me?” Pulling away, Hyungwon attempts a smile but he can’t fake happiness.

Hyunwoo does it a lot better, smiling softly at him. “As often as I can. Promise me you won’t cry later?”

Hyungwon chuckles sadly. “Only if you promise me the same thing.” He thumps Hyunwoo’s chest playfully. “You cry more than I do.”

Catching his fist, Hyunwoo lifts it to press a kiss to the knuckles. “I love you.” He then kisses the grimace off Hyungwon’s face, one chaste peck after another until Hyungwon can’t help but grin and giggle against his mouth.

“I love you, too.”

Hyungwon holds his smile until Hyunwoo passes through security and soon after he’s gone, he finds out his eyes aren’t as dry as he thought they were.

  

 **_beast_ ** **❦ _may 2_**

Landed safe

On my way to the hotel

Miss you already

 

 ** _beauty_**  ❦  ** _may 3_**

I miss you too

:((

Take care of yourself

Don’t burn yourself out trying to work too hard

 

**_beast_ **

I won’t

Don’t let yourself feel lonely

Call Changkyun or Minhyuk if you need to

 

**_beauty_ **

Who’s gonna feel lonely?

Not me

 

**_beast_ **

I’ll feel lonely

 

**_beauty_ **

Then you should dream of me tonight

 

**_beast_ **

Always

 

 ** _may_**  ❦  ** _week two_**

“Why did you buy this huge fucking bed? I can’t sleep like this,” Hyungwon grumbles, glaring hard into the tiny camera clipped on top of his laptop. The stare is more petulant than anything, made childish by the pillow he holds under his chin that makes his mouth squish into a cute pout.

Hyunwoo laughs like he laughs at everything and the sound of something so familiar when it’s so far makes Hyungwon’s heart ache.

“You picked out the bed,” Hyunwoo says. Even the poor quality of his new cell phone can’t dim the brightness of his smile. “But I’m sorry, babe.”

Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon harrumphs and hugs the pillow tighter. “Why did you listen to me?” He doesn’t want to see that smile when he only wants to kiss it off Hyunwoo’s face and can’t. It’s not fair.

“Because you pulled that same cute little face that you’re making now and you know I’m weak against those puppy dog eyes.”

Hyunwoo tries to keep the camera on his face as he sets it down but soon the world tilts and the screen goes black, the phone falling with a dull thud.

Hyungwon chuckles at Hyunwoo’s surprised curse.

“Are you laughing at me?” Hyunwoo gasps in faux hurt as he rights his phone. He attempts a pout and while he’s no good at being cute, he’s still adorable in his own way.

“You laughed at me about the bed!” Hyungwon points out. “Which is a very valid complaint, might I add. I can lay on this sideways and my feet still won’t hang off the edge.”

“That’s why you wanted the bed in the first place, babe. Plus, that’s how you wake up half the time.” Shaking his head, Hyunwoo sighs delightedly. “It’s so nice to have a bed to myself.”

Hyungwon pretends to throw his pillow and Hyunwoo laughs. Hugging it close to his chest again, Hyungwon watches his boyfriend finish getting dressed for the morning.

Hyunwoo reaches for something out of view before lifting his hand and showing two ties to Hyungwon. “Which do you like better?” He holds up both — one, a creamy yellow and the other, a light pinstriped grey — to where his deep blue collar is raised.

Hyungwon chooses the yellow one and watches Hyunwoo loop it around his neck. “I guess you’re all settled in now,” he wonders, trying not to think of how weird it is that his boyfriend is readying himself for the day while Hyungwon is already prepared for bed in a pair of boxers and one of the shirts Hyunwoo didn’t take.

But he’s been trying to not think of a lot of things for the last week. The bed feeling as big as the ocean that separates them isn’t even the beginning. That was the horrible quiet not even the loudest music could solve.

Hyunwoo quickly glances at him before focusing on the tie he’s knotting. “Yeah. The apartment they set me up in is nice,” he says. “And the jet lag is settled.”

Tightening the knot against the base of his throat, Hyunwoo stares directly into the camera. “I do miss your cooking, though.”

Hyungwon scowls and leans over to reach his laptop sitting a little farther down the bed. “I’m going to hang up if you’re only going to make fun of me. See you in a few months.”

Hyunwoo waves for him to wait, sobering quickly. “I’m sorry you’re not comfortable.”

Hyungwon shakes his head frantically, sitting back on his heels. “It’s okay. I was joking.” He wasn’t joking. “And either way, it’s not your fault. Just give me a little more time and I’ll be fine.”

“Still...” Hyunwoo lifts his phone and Hyungwon can clearly see the worry he wears.

Hyungwon doesn’t want to cry tonight, not when he hasn’t cried since the first night. It’s not that big of a deal. They’re not living in a time where they have only letters to communicate. He should be okay with being able to see Hyunwoo like this and he can buy a body pillow or one of those realistic sex dolls to make the bed smaller.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Hyungwon nods and blows Hyunwoo a kiss. “I’m still going to go. It’s getting late. Have a nice day, Pooh Bear.”

Hyunwoo lips quirk into a small smile. “You haven’t called me that in a while. Sweet dreams. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Hyunwoo returns the kiss and Hyungwon smiles until he ends the call.

Shutting off his laptop, Hyungwon moves it over to the empty side of the bed. He crawls under the covers, the sheets cold on his skin, and wonders if time has always moved this slow.

 

 ** _may_**  ❦  ** _week three_**

“You look down. Is everything alright?”

Pausing momentarily, Hyungwon looks up in surprise at Luda, one of the regulars at the massage parlor he works at. Shaking his head, he collects himself and continues working at the spot on her hand that should ease the tension in her back.

“Am I that bad at hiding my feelings?” He laughs a little bit. The sound isn’t as hollow as it was last week which is great. That means he’s getting over himself.

Luda frowns. “What happened?”

“My boyfriend left for the States on business a couple weeks ago. I guess it’s really starting to hit me.” And it’s annoying because the happiness and pride he feels toward Hyunwoo for being good enough to help with the opening of a new Los Angeles branch of the small company he works at should outweigh how lonely he is without him. He shouldn’t be so down that even the woman who comes in for a twenty-five minute hand reflexology massage once every two weeks notices.

He should be stronger than that.

“How long will he be gone?” she asks.

Hyungwon sighs. “Until at least August.” He checks her entire palm again before moving onto her fingers.

She exhales an empathetic sound. “I’m sure he’ll be back before you know it,” she says with a comforting smile. “Have you talked since he left?”

“Yeah, of course. But it's hard seeing him knowing he's still 9,500 kilometers away. I can't kiss and hug my computer or my phone, you know."

He never thought of himself as clingy; more often than not he accepted one of Hyunwoo’s spontaneous hugs or kisses with an affectionate roll of the eyes and a sigh. And now sitting on the couch watching whatever drama is on isn’t the same without Hyunwoo laying his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder or pretending to do that cheesy fake yawn and rest your arm on the back of the seat move as if they were awkward teens on a movie date.

He misses the little love notes they would leave in each other’s wallets every once in a while. He misses teasing Hyunwoo about what he sings in the shower and misses Hyunwoo teasing him about watching the home shopping network.

The day Hyunwoo steps foot on Korean soil and opens his arms for a _honey, I’m home_ hug is the day Hyungwon never lets him go.

Luda stops him with a hand on his and Hyungwon blinks up at her.

“If it makes you feel any better, I bet he feels the same way,” she says.

That was never a doubt in Hyungwon’s mind but he smiles at her gratefully for the effort.

“And who knows. Maybe you’ll be able to make a short visit or he’ll come home early.”

 

 ** _may_**  ❦  ** _week four_**

The sound of oil popping and meat sizzling goes straight to Hyungwon’s empty stomach which grumbles angrily at him. He rubs at it as if his stomach is just a child throwing a tantrum and will settle with a calm touch. There’s plenty of food in the kitchen but he’s too lazy to get out of bed and heat any of it up.

“You’re not even on this continent and your mom is still coming over unannounced,” he says, pulling up his blanket from where it has slipped down his arm. He doesn’t remember turning the air conditioning on but there is a chill flowing through the vents.

Hyunwoo chuckles as he pokes and prods at whatever he’s cooking. “She told me she was going to visit because she was worried you were starving over there.”

“And you couldn’t have warned me?”

Chuckling again, Hyunwoo places down his fork and moves in front of his camera. He folds his arms on the counter and leans against it. “I assumed she told you too. I’m sure it wasn’t so bad.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Hyungwon plants his face into his pillow. If Hyunwoo were here, he would have been hauled out of bed to start the day by now and Hyungwon finds one of the few positives of his boyfriend being away: lazy afternoons.

“I was in the middle of pasting on a face mask,” Hyungwon explains. He’d only finished one half of his face when she came and it dried as he helped her empty out the clown-car bags she filled with enough food to feed the entire Korean military. It’s kind of awkward talking to your boyfriend’s mom when you can’t move one side of your face.

Hyunwoo coos at him. “That’s not the most embarrassing thing she’s walked in on. Remember New Years?”

“We are _not_ talking about New Years, Hyunwoo.” Almost half a year later and he is still reduced to tears when he so much as looks at a can of whipped cream. Thinking about it now, that should have been the night they took back their spare key.

“I’m just saying,” Hyunwoo shrugs, “there’s very little that could be worse than that.” Pushing himself up, he returns to his cooking, flipping over his steak before doing something else just outside of the camera’s scope.

When he returns to his camera, he looks hard at the screen. “What time is it over there?”

Hyungwon glances at the clock on his laptop. “A little after noon.”

“Are you going to stay in bed all day?”

Yawning, Hyungwon shakes his head. “Minhyuk has a bowling tournament or something coming up and he wants me to come practice with him so he can laugh at me and feel superior.”

“Good. Your noodle arms need the exercise.”

Hyungwon shifts his gaze up to his webcam and gives the blankest stare he can muster. “You leave me behind and start thinking you can insult me all the time. Isn’t distance supposed to make the heart grow fonder?”

“I can’t love you any more than I already do.” Hyunwoo’s grin softens into a light smile and Hyungwon realizes that he thinks the same.

His heart is so full of adoration it spills over and fills his lungs.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that you have no upper body strength.”

 

❦ 

"Goodness, Hyunwoo, you can't spring this on me," Hyungwon screams as he rolls out of bed in what he usually wears to sleep, an oversized shirt. Its hem is just long enough to cover his bare bottom but he tugs it down self-consciously as he runs to their closet.

He hears laughter as he pulls open one of the drawers tucked inside the small space and finds a pair of sweatpants to slip into. Thankfully, the closet is just out of view of his laptop. They have a full length mirror on the patch of wall next it and Hyungwon runs his fingers through his ruffled hair until it looks semi-decent.

Once he's satisfied, he returns to bed. He sits cross-legged in the middle of it and turns his laptop to face him from where it sits on a pillow.

"I could have been naked under these covers," Hyungwon says, staring dead-eyed and still a little sleepy into the camera.

His boyfriend isn't the only person on the screen today, the image of his office crowded by another man and a woman.

Smiling faintly, Hyunwoo opens his mouth but is cut off by the woman to his left.

" _Oh, he's cute_ ," she coos and waves at him. " _Hi_!"

Dipping his head in a shy smile as a light, embarrassed flush colors the tips of his ears, Hyungwon waves back. " _Hi_."

Hyunwoo looks like he's going to start laughing at any moment. Hyungwon is going to wait until they're alone to tell him they're breaking up over this. He can't believe Hyunwoo really decided to introduce him to his coworkers without any proper warning.

First, his mother; now, this.

" _So, this is my boyfriend, Hyungwon. Won, this is Jen and Hoseok_ ," Hyunwoo introduces. "And I'm sorry for catching you off guard. They said they wanted to meet you."

"You're lucky I love you," Hyungwon says through his polite smile. " _Nice to meet you_."

" _It must be late there, right? Sorry for disrupting your sleep_."

Hoseok talks a little too fast, like he’s going through a caffeine rush, for Hyungwon to pick up what he's saying but he does hear the apology so he shakes his head.

Jen grins wide. " _All he does is talk about you when we ask about Korea so it's nice to finally meet you_."

Hoseok nods.

Hyungwon's blush spreads to his face after Hyunwoo interprets, looking bashful himself. " _Good things_?"

"Of course," Hyunwoo says. " _I won't say bad things about you_."

" _You only say bad things_."

Hoseok and Jen laugh at their banter.

" _Wow, Hyungwon, you're pretty good at English_ ," Jen says.

Hyungwon opens his mouth to thank her but then Hyunwoo smirks and nods his head.

" _I’m surprised too, actually. He almost failed his English course in university_.  _He must be studying._ "

Hyungwon narrows his eyes at the camera, only understanding half of what was said but catching enough. "Really. You’re gonna regret talking so much shit about me. You’re gonna come home touch starved and find out I put locks on our bedroom door."

Both Hoseok and Jen look at Hyunwoo with raised eyebrows and poorly hidden smiles, knowing Hyungwon has snapped even if they don't know what he said.

" _Man, I wish I actually studied Korean when I was younger so I could know how badly he ruined you_." Hoseok laughs, patting Hyunwoo on the shoulder.

Hyunwoo laughs too, fearless because they both know Hyungwon is bluffing and he says as much. “That’s a no-win situation for you. You would never.” 

Sucking his teeth, Hyungwon averts his eyes. “You don’t know that.”

Jen finally erupts into giggles and reaches behind Hyunwoo to pat Hoseok. “ _We should probably let them have their lover’s quarrel in peace._ ”

She and Hoseok wave goodbye at Hyungwon before reminding Hyunwoo about something happening after lunch.

Hyunwoo watches them go before walking in the opposite direction and eventually falling into a chair.

“Are you busy?” Hyungwon asks, the previous moment already passed. He flops down onto the bed and pulls the blanket over himself after Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Good. Your punishment for being mean is to talk to me until I fall asleep.”

“So for the next two minutes?”

“Shut  _up_.”

 

 ** _june_**  ❦  ** _week one_**

Hyungwon sighs as another shot of soju is pushed in front of him but pinches his fingers around the glass and pulls it closer anyway. With his other hand, he nudges Changkyun’s chopsticks out of the way and steals the cut of meat he was going to pick up.

“Excuse me. That was disrespectful.” Changkyun frowns. 

“You’re excused,” Hyungwon says and eats the pork belly, completely bypassing the lettuce as he holds a stare with his friend. As he chews, he sweeps his eyes from Changkyun to Minhyuk. “I see what you’re doing.”

Minhyuk presses his hand to his chest, faking scandal. “Whatever do you mean? I simply thought you may like a drink.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “I have a glass of water right here,” he points out, sending a glance to the glass sitting by his elbow.

His friends didn’t say in explicit terms that they were bringing him out to quell his loneliness but it’s obvious that’s what they’re doing. And he appreciates them, he does, but having them indiscreetly pass him shot after shot as if he’s so down that he needs to get drunk is making his mood worse as opposed to better. He misses Hyunwoo but he’s not depressed about it. A couple of weeks ago maybe he would have appreciated this but now, a month in, it’s unnecessary. All he wants is to have a chill night out so he doesn’t end up eating frozen food and wasting away binge-watching Naruto like he has been doing since he realized he doesn’t have any hobbies to keep him active.

“If you’re not going to take the shot, can I?” Changkyun asks, holding out his hand.

Hyungwon side eyes him as he tosses back the shot and smirks when Changkyun gives him a dead stare.

Snorting, Minhyuk swipes Changkyun’s glass and fills it to the brim but the youngest of the three of them doesn’t accept.

“No, I want Hyungwon to do it.”

Minhyuk pops his tongue and takes the shot glass back. “Whatever. You should be pouring shit for _us_ , kid.” He holds the glass up in a solo cheers before drinking down the soju himself.

Changkyun turns on him with wide eyes. “I was _joking_.”

“We don’t joke about alcohol in this economy.”

Barking out a laugh, Hyungwon pinches a mushroom off the grill. He shrugs when Changkyun pouts at him.

Crossing his arms, Changkyun sinks back into his seat. “This is bullying.”

Hyungwon blows at the mushroom before eating it. “Welcome to adulthood.” 

 

 ** _beauty_**  ❦  ** _june 08_**

So... what if i got a cat?

 

 ** _beast_**  ❦  ** _june 09_**

A what?

 

 **_beauty_ ** **_❦_ ** **_june 10_ **

A cat? A feline? Has whiskers and claws? Meow meow? Ring a bell?

 

**_beast_ **

I thought you didn’t like cats after one scratched you when you were six

 

**_beauty_ **

I’m willing to put that behind me for mayonnaise

 

**_beast_ **

Mayonnaise?

 

**_beauty_ **

Mayonnaise

 

**_beast_ **

It’s name...

is Mayonnaise?

 

**_beauty_ **

No

I want to name it Mayonnaise.

I’m also open to Milk

 

**_beast_ **

I’m glad you won’t have the responsibility of naming our future children

 

**_beauty_ **

:((((((((

 

**_beast_ **

does our apartment even allow pets?

 

**_beauty_ **

Have you never had a near death experience with the dog shit that’s always

a l w a y s

on the walkway leading up to the entrance?

But is that a yes on the cat?

 

**_beast_ **

Are you absolutely certain you want one?

 

**beauty**

I’m not making this decision out of nowhere.

Like this isn't me trying to fill a void with animals

 

**_beast_ **

that's convincing

But if you’re sure then I don’t mind.

 

**_beauty_ **

Thanks baby ♡

 

**_beast_ **

Mhm but please don’t name it mayonnaise

 

**_beauty_ **

no we can call it mayo for short

it’s cute :(

 

**_beast_ **

Hyungwon

 

**_beauty_ **

Love you ♡

 

**_beast_ **

Hyungwon please

 

 ** _june_** ❦ ** _week three_**

Hyungwon watches a small grey mouse skitter across the floor by his foot. It moves under the coffee table and when it appears on the other side, it gets taken out by a fat white paw. Mayonnaise bats around the toy mouse, a predatory glint in her greenish eyes, and when the mouse is pushed onto its back and the wheels under it stop spinning, she looks up at Hyungwon in a way he can only read as triumphant.

“You saved me, Mayo,” Hyungwon gushes, clasping his hands together in dramatic gratitude.

She doesn’t respond to the name, probably won’t for another few weeks, but her ears perk up and she bounds over to Hyungwon who coos and scratches behind her ears. She jumps into his lap, purring like a tiny motorboat, and nudges her head into his stomach. He lets her get comfortable, keeping his hands to himself lest he scare her away.

It hasn’t been very long since he brought her home after offering to take her from the family who lives on the second floor that found themselves with a whole litter of kittens. She’s still a little shy in an unfamiliar environment without her mother and siblings. He thinks she’s adjusting well and so far he isn’t regretting his decision to take her.

They both flinch when Hyungwon’s phone suddenly vibrates on the coffee table, the skype tone ringing. He runs a finger down Mayo’s back as he reaches for the phone.

He fixes his hair as he looks at the image of himself in the corner of the screen, still absentmindedly petting Mayo as she tries to get comfortable, kneading his things.

She plops down heavily and he glances down at her with an adoring smile.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

Looking up, Hyungwon shakes his head. He takes in the image filling his screen of Hyunwoo in bed, one hand cushioning his head and chest on full display. He looks a little sleepy and Hyungwon wishes he could tuck under his arm and cuddle until they fell asleep together.

Tilting his phone down, Hyungwon shows his boyfriend the little ball of fluff in his lap. “It’s nap time,” he says, dragging a finger along the scruff at the back of Mayo’s neck. She shuffles and pokes her head up.

“Say hi to Papa, Mayo.”

“Hi, Mayo,” Hyunwoo says and her ears twitch.

Hyungwon pulls the phone up. Hyunwoo stares at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation.

“I can’t believe you named it Mayo.” He shakes his head. “But it’s cute.”

“Thank you.” Hyungwon grins even if he knows Hyunwoo is complimenting Mayo herself and not her name.

“And Papa?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Well...I’m the only one allowed to call you Daddy.” He laughs when Hyunwoo chokes on air, the sleepy air about him disappearing at Hyungwon’s inappropriateness.

“Are you supposed to talk like that around the kid?” Hyunwoo plays into the joke after he catches his breath.

“It’s okay. She’s too young to understand what I mean.”

“That’s what you think now. Wait until we get call from her teacher about her telling her friends about it.”

“I wouldn’t be ashamed.”

Hyungwon would be very ashamed and they both know he’d show up to every parent’s event with a fake mustache and a cheap, blond wig. Hyunwoo hums his disbelief and then turns his head to the side to yawn.

“Long day?” Hyungwon asks, frowning lightly. “You didn’t have to call if you’re tired.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. "I wanted to see the gorgeous love of my life before I went to bed.”

They’ve been dating for almost six years and Hyungwon’s face still lights up like an emergency flare. Hyunwoo probably can’t see his red cheeks on camera but he obviously notices how shy Hyungwon becomes because his smile grows wide and his cheeks bunch and his eyes thin into cute crescents.

“What are you smiling that like for?” Hyungwon complains, the equally as stupid grin on his face ruining the annoying front he’s trying to pull.

“What are you smiling like that for?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.”

Mayo pops her head up again with a squawk of a meow. She uncurls and rises to her feet, stepping off Hyungwon and walking away without a second glance.

Hyungwon laughs as he watches her go. He turns his phone so Hyunwoo can see her before angling the camera on his face again.

Hyunwoo’s grin has simmered into another sleepy half smile.

“She probably thinks were gross.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Just wait until she hits her teens.”

 

 **_beauty_ ** **_❦_ ** **_june 20_ **

Pooh Bear

Are you free to talk?

 

 **_beast_ ** **_❦_ ** **_june 21_ **

Sorry baby

I was at the office late and crashed as soon as I got home

Didn’t see your message until this morning

 

**_beauty_ **

No, it’s ok

I didn’t want to talk about anything in particular

Just wanted to hear your voice

 

**_beast_ **

Do you want to call now?

I have a little time before I have to go in

 

**_beauty_ **

Actually

Changkyun found out that his girlfriend was cheating a couple hours ago

And he’s still having a breakdown

 

**_beast_ **

Oh shit

 

**_beauty_ **

Yeah

So now isn’t really a good time

Sorry :(

 

**_beast_ **

No no no

He needs you

Good luck

Tell him I said ‘stay strong’

 

**_beauty_ **

Will do

 

 ** _june_** ❦  ** _week four_**

"Just a minute, babe. The microwave just stopped."

Detangling himself from the quicksand puddle of blankets and pillows he and Mayo constructed in the living room because she's too small to jump up on his bed that still kind of bothers him, Hyungwon pushes himself up. Mayo pokes her head up to look at him quizzically but the pillow she's slumped against must so be comfortable that it beats out her curiosity and any will to follow Hyungwon around.

He walks into the kitchen, the room filled with the aroma of microwavable spring rolls. Popping open the microwave, he takes out the plate carrying ten very nutritious rolls that he didn't also eat for dinner four hours ago because he hasn't been to the grocery store in a while. He can hear Mayo's cute, little meow from the kitchen and he swings by the pantry on his way out to pick up a bag of treats for her. If he’s midnight snacking, the whole family might as well midnight snack too.

He makes his way back to his boyfriend and his cat but the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice brings him to a stop behind the couch, out of view of his webcam. 

“Say, Mayo...”

Mayo’s ears twitch and she mewls as if she understands she’s been addressed. 

“Do you think it’s pathetic to miss him this much?” Hyunwoo wonders, sighing wistfully. “It hasn’t even been two months and we talk often, all things considering, but...sometimes it’s just not enough, you know.”

Mayo rolls over on her back and stretches.

“We haven’t even lived together for that long but for some reason now it’s hard to be alone. It’s weird. I wake up and  _actually_  miss him laying half on top of me.”

A smile breaks out across Hyungwon’s face but it’s subdued with his mixed reaction to his boyfriend’s words, stomach dropping with hurt but butterflies rising with adoration at the knowledge that Hyunwoo misses him, a lot. Since he left, he never disclosed that he was struggling, always greeting Hyungwon with that same goofy smile and probably putting on a front.

Staring at his laptop, the screen angled low enough that he can hardly see anything on it from where he stands, Hyungwon listens to Hyunwoo sigh.

“You’re not paying attention but I’ll pretend. Thanks for listening, Mayo.” And then Hyunwoo goes silent, finished with his heart to heart with their kitten.

Hyungwon counts down from fifteen before moving around the couch and plopping back down on his bed of blankets. “Sorry for taking so long.” He plasters on a grin as he sits down the plate on a relatively flat patch of blanket.

If Hyunwoo wants to talk about what he feels with him, then he can, but Hyungwon isn’t going to push when Hyunwoo wasn’t expecting him to be listening in. It’s enough to know that even though they’re so far apart, their hearts are still one.

Mayo jumps to her feet and pads over when Hyungwon opens the bag of treats, meowing at him excitedly until he shakes out a few for her.

 

 **_beast_ ** **_❦_ ** **_june 28_ **

thinking of you

 

**_beauty_ **

as you should be

 

**_beast_ **

I’m think I’m gonna ask for a vacation when I get back

Relax and spend time with you

Maybe we can go somewhere nice if you can get days off too

 

**_beauty_ **

Really?

 

**_beast_ **

Yeah

It’s summer so we could go to the beach

 

**_beauty_ **

Stop

Don’t get my hopes up for wet shirtless men

 

**_beast_ **

Excuse me?

 

**_beauty_ **

One wet, shirtless man, I mean

 

**_beast_ **

Mhm

Have you been to the beach since we went for spring break in college?

 

**_beauty_ **

...No, I don’t think so

 

**_beast_ **

It’d be nice to spend all our time on the beach without our friends

 

**_beauty_ **

We’d have a huge suite all to ourselves

I can bring my oils and after being in the water all day

We can go back to the room and I can give you a nice massage to relax

 

**_beast_ **

I miss your massages

 

**_beauty_ **

I bet you’re so tense over there

My poor baby

 

**_beast_ **

god I wish I was at home with you

 

**_beauty_ **

I wish you were here too

 

**_beast_ **

Soon

 

**_beauty_ **

Not soon enough. Another month and a half isn’t ‘soon’

 

**_beast_ **

Trust me. I’ll be home before you know it

 

 ** _july_**  ❦  ** _week two_**

Dipping his hand into the bag in his lap, Hyungwon fishes out another handful of honey butter chips to shove into his mouth. He hears Hyunwoo snort and blinks, realizing he had been watching his boyfriend eating bite-sized chocolate pieces instead of the movie they’ve been streaming together. It’s a rare day where they can video call at a time that works perfectly for them both, it being a holiday in the States and Hyungwon simply off work.

Hyungwon looks over at the movie taking up most of his screen and realizes the protagonist has died again. It doesn’t matter how it happened or what else he missed since the content of the movie will just keep repeating vaguely for the next fifty minutes until the climax.

“You know what I don’t understand?” he mumbles before sucking the flavoring off his fingers. He continues when Hyunwoo hums. “How we’re supposed to feel sympathy for her when she was a huge asshole. Am I supposed to care if she keeps reliving the day of her death? Also,” Hyungwon plucks out another chip, “what higher being sees this shitty person and thinks about giving her unlimited chances to figure out her murderer is so she can live?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “You’re overthinking it, babe. It’s just a silly slasher.”

The bag in Hyungwon’s lap crinkles as Mayo jumps into Hyungwon’s lap and pounces on it.

“Why couldn’t we have watched ‘It’ or something?” Hyungwon asks as he picks up the bag of chips and places it on the coffee table beside his laptop. Mayo looks at him in scandal and he taps her on the nose.

“You didn’t even want to watch a horror movie,” Hyunwoo reminds him. “You wanted to watch The Lorax.”

“And? Still a better choice.”

Hyunwoo shrugs and pops another chocolate bite into his mouth. They drift into general silence again, making the odd comment every once in a while. Mayo tries to jump onto the coffee table but Hyungwon pulls her down every time she stands on her hind legs. Eventually, she stops trying and flops over in dramatic defeat, her tiny head hanging off Hyungwon’s legs as if she’s lost all meaning and will to live.

She’s more entertaining than the movie. He loves her.

A few minutes after Mayo goes completely boneless, Hyunwoo sits up from where he’s been laying on his front across his bed.

Hyungwon finds his attention stolen by his boyfriend scratching at his stomach as he searches for something. “You wanna pause?” he asks.

Waving his hand around, Hyunwoo shakes his head. He gets his hand on what he was searching for — his phone — and it lights up his face when he wakes it up.

“Are you sure?”

Nodding, Hyunwoo continues to look through his phone.

A deafening crash causes Hyungwon to flinch and his eyes snap up to the movie where the protagonist has found herself nearly run off the road. Despite all of his complaints, he gets sucked in, tuning out Hyunwoo on his phone and Mayo swinging her paw in the air, using her apparent last breath for one last valiant search for the chips.

Honestly the movie isn't  _terrible_  but it's about as scary as any B movie ever is. (Though maybe that's good thing because having the absolute shit scared out of him by a better movie when he can't use Hyunwoo as a potential meat shield at night would be very bad for his overactive imagination).

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hyunwoo lie back down and get resettled.

“Minhyuk says you owe him for life,” he says with no context, folding his arms under his chin. “What I miss?”

Hyungwon's cheeks begin to hurt with how hard he frowns. “Owe him for  _what_?”

Hyunwoo shrugs and yawns into his arm. “Beats me.”

 

 **_beauty_ ** **_❦_ ** **_july 15_ **

Do you think you’ll be free tomorrow?

 

**_beauty_ **

Are you asleep already? :(((

 

**_beauty_ **

Sleep well

Hopefully you’re not too busy tomorrow

It’d be nice to see you :(

 

❦

“Ok, ok, ok, _listen_. Before you skewer my asshole about being late, I would like to remind you of how awful traffic is during this time,” Minhyuk rambles. Britney Spears is blasting through his speakers, making him difficult to hear and sparking a small headache behind Hyungwon’s left eyebrow.

Hyungwon hums, disbelievingly. Traffic is bad all the time but Hyungwon is also sure that Minhyuk is just running late like he always is.

“But I swear I’m almost there,” Minhyuk continues. “Buy me something to drink since you’re waiting. A...huge iced latte...with vanilla and some cinnamon sprinkled on top.”

The refusal right on the tip of Hyungwon’s tongue vanishes as his mind takes in what it just heard. “What?”

“Gotta go! Can’t talk on the phone and drive, ya know.” And then, just like that, Minhyuk hangs up.

Staring at his phone with a gaping mouth as his stomach does acrobatics, Hyungwon wonders how else the universe will try to make this day an absolute disaster.

First, he woke up that morning with no response from Hyunwoo – not even an indication that he had even seen the messages Hyungwon sent last night. Then there was Minhyuk demanding Hyungwon leave his safe blanket burrito to come out to this coffee shop, the one he and Hyunwoo spent their first date at. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Minhyuk is asking him to buy something he doesn’t even like but is the drink Hyunwoo almost always orders.

He contemplates not ordering the drink and making Minhyuk do it himself. He contemplates going home and crawling into his bed that’s too big and wrapping himself up in his blankets. That way he can pretend today isn’t happening.

Hands trembling the slightest bit, Hyungwon grabs his wallet and slides out of his seat. He fans his face as he weaves through tables, hating that his eyes are even watering and praying that he doesn’t start crying in the middle of this coffee shop. He’s on a first name basis with some of the baristas; he’ll never be able to come back without facing embarrassment.

“Back again already?” Kihyun, one of said baristas, laughs when he approaches the counter.

Hyungwon huffs out a pitiful laugh and attempts a small smile, not wanting to have a heartfelt sob session with the barista. He stares at the menu taped down to the counter between them as if he’s thinking over what to get but then he feels someone step in line behind him and he shakes himself out of his head. “Yeah. Minhyuk is late and wants me to get him a large iced latte with vanilla and cinnamon.”

“Can you throw in a slice of carrot cake too?”

A hand slides past Hyungwon whose blood freezes in his veins and places a few bills on the counter.

Kihyun doesn’t bat an eyelash, offering up a wide smile as he takes the money and adds it to the register.

Heart pounding in his ears, Hyungwon shakes his head and tells himself this isn’t happening. He’s dreaming, hallucinating because it’s their anniversary and he’s stuck at the cafe where they had their first date back in sophomore year of college, ordering Hyunwoo’s usual because of Minhyuk when his boyfriend is still in the States and hasn’t even looked at his messages.

Hyungwon’s wallet freefalls from his hands that fly up to cover his gaping mouth after he turns around and meets tired eyes and the small, shy smile he fell in love with five – no, six – years ago.

All Hyunwoo has to do is open his arms and Hyungwon screams and throws his own around Hyunwoo’s neck – jumps up and wraps his legs around his waist too.

Grunting, Hyunwoo staggers back under the added weight. “We’re in public,” he says, voice strained as he tries to get a stable grip under Hyungwon’s thighs.

“You’re lucky I didn’t smack the shit out of you for making me think you forgot about our anniversary so you could pull this off,” Hyungwon mumbles and buries his face in Hyunwoo’s neck as the dampness in his eyes floods over.

“Yeah, that definitely would have been awkward.” Hyunwoo sounds just as emotional as he adjusts his grip on Hyungwon, hugging him closer. “Sorry, Kihyun, I’m gonna take him outside for a moment.”

“No, it’s alright. I’ll ask Jooheon to bring your order to your table.”

Hyungwon doesn’t register them moving, only hears the small chime signaling the door opening and then feels the summer heat on his skin. Hyunwoo pats his bottom and Hyungwon gets the sign to drop his legs.

 “Is this what you were referring to when you said Minhyuk said I owe him for life?” Sniffling, Hyungwon pulls away completely and turns his head so he can drag the heels of his palms down his face and dry his tears.

 “Yeah. Although he didn’t really do anything but pick me up from the airport.”

Warm hands wrap around Hyungwon’s arms to rub at them comfortingly. He wasn’t even the one who left the country and yet he feels an overwhelming sense of _home_ at the touch. He guesses that’s what happens when you love someone so much they steal pieces of you when they leave.

Blinking the rest of his unshed tears out of his eyes, Hyungwon lightly grips Hyunwoo’s waist, needing the contact, the reassurance that this is actually happening. “Typical Minhyuk, thinking he’s more important than he is,” Hyungwon jokes. His voice is still warbled with emotion and he clears his throat. “How long are you here for?”

Smiling, Hyunwoo shakes his head. “For just a couple hours.”

“What?” Hyungwon recoils. How could he waste the fare to fly in only to go back to—

“Well, we can’t stay at this café forever. Eventually, we’ll have to go home,” Hyunwoo says, his smile broadening as amusement makes his eyes light up.

“You—“ Hyungwon punches him in the center of his chest, frowning deeply even as his heart soars with the implication of the joke.

And Hyunwoo’s smile never fades – not as he tells Hyungwon that he got his company to agree to let someone else finish out his job overseas and that he’s staying, not as Hyungwon’s eyes overflow again, not as he himself starts to cry as well.

At a loss for words, Hyungwon hits his boyfriend again and Hyunwoo takes his wrist with that dumb smile and those glimmering eyes and kisses his palm.

"Happy anniversary?"

Pulling his boyfriend in for a hug, Hyungwon rests his cheek on his collarbone despite how that makes his neck ache, and curls his fingers in Hyunwoo’s t-shirt. Hyunwoo squeezes him tight — to the point Hyungwon thinks he’s going to snap — and he missed this, missed Hyunwoo, so much. "I hate you."

Hyunwoo gets out a small chuckle before his voice catches. "I love you too."


End file.
